Leaving Joey on a Jet Plane
by AramisThorongil
Summary: Jetta has to leave town to take care of family business. But can she handle saying goodbye to Joey? The song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' is credited to John Denver who coincidently died in a jet plane crash.


My songfic: Leaving on a Jet Plane  
  
All my bags are packed. I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye. But dawn is breaking its early morn. The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn. Already, I'm so lonesome I could die.  
  
Jetta had packed her bags, checked her ticket, called her parents, and said goodbye to her friends. One thing now stood in her way, the final goodbye with Joey. She now stood at his front door, wringing her hands. He had been upset when she told him. They hadn't spoken since. She had stared at the door for a long time. The taxi driver was getting impatient. He gave a quick blast of his horn. It jerked her back to reality. She knocked on the door. She knew he was home. His car was parked out front. The door opened. The tall blonde appeared in the door. His honey brown eyes were surprised and sad to see her. Her metallic blue eyes were sorrowful. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her head against his chest.  
  
So, kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. Cause, I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.  
  
She didn't want to leave him without holding him again, and if that meant against his will so be it. She didn't think she'd have long to do it, but she felt his secure embrace and knew everything would be okay between them. He stroked her long brown hair. "I'm sorry," she said. "For what?" he asked. She loved hearing his Brooklyn accent. "For leaving you like this," she told him, "I don't want to go. I really don't, but I don't really have a choice" He held her tight to him. "I know," he assured her. "I promise I'll come back. I just don't know when," she said, "Will you wait for me?" He pushed her back a little so that he could look at her face. "Of course I will," he told her. He hugged her close again.  
  
There's so many times I let you down, so many times I played around. I tell you now they don't mean a thing. Every place I go I think of you. Every song I sing I sing for you. When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," she told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. She let go of him and looked him in the eye. "For trying to make you jealous," she explained, "With Tristan, and Yu-Gi, and Bakaura, and Duke, especially Duke. They don't mean anything extra to me. They're just friends" He frowned briefly. But he said, "I trust you. You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been such a jerk" She was so happy he trusted her again. "With that out of the way," he said in a business like tone, "I have a question to ask you" He disappeared briefly. Then brought out a small box. He knelt down and offered the box to her. "When you come home will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened the box. It was a beautiful ring. Solid gold with beautifully cut diamonds that formed a small flower. But she wasn't looking at the ring. She was looking at him. She dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she told him happily. He held her again. "I love you so much," he whispered to her. She hugged him tight. She wanted him to hold her forever.  
  
So, kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. Cause, I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.  
  
They wouldn't have cared if the world around them fell in on its self. They would be together forever now. When Jetta came home they would be inseparable. They drew apart and Joey put the ring on her finger. She looked at it. The finger that had never before been occupied now bore a symbol of undying love. She pressed her face against his. "I love you more than life itself," she told him. "Then stay," he suggested, "Stay with me" She smiled and shook her head. "I have to go," she coaxed, "Do you have any idea what could happen if I don't go take care of this. My family needs me right now. We could lose every thing if I don't go. I'll have you but they won't. Besides, if I do this, it's extra money to put toward a wedding" He smiled. He had to admit, she made a strong case.  
  
Now the time has come at last to leave you. One more time let me kiss you. Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way. Dream about the days to come, when I won't have to leave alone, about the times I won't have to say.  
  
The driver honked again. She had a plane to catch. She began to stand but he grabbed her arm. "Don't go," he whispered. "I have to," she said. He stood up next to her. "Kiss me you fool," she joked. He took her in his arms again and kissed her like he never had before. When he finally let go she took his hand in hers and said, "Just think about when I get home. I'll be Mrs. Joseph Wheeler. And I'll never leave you again. I promise"  
  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. Cause, I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go.  
  
She kissed his face and turned to leave. She got to the taxi and turned. She smiled and waved as she got in and as she drove away. Joey stood on his porch waving. He felt better. He was in love, he was engaged, and he was happier than he'd ever been. He could wait for a little while. When she came home, she would come to him.  
  
And I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh Babe, I hate to go. But I'm leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, Leaving on a jet plane, On a jet plane. 


End file.
